Multi-purpose playground equipment is desirable and should include component parts which are capable of being selectively assembled to provide different structures. The equipment should take advantage of the popular materials available including fiberglass, wood and metal. The equipment should also be modernistic in appearance, sturdy and challenging to use. The equipment should also be easily assembled and safe to use.